


Conversations with Mystery

by HauntedAutomaton



Series: Mr. Universe and the Crystal Gems: Reunion Tour [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Advice, Alien/Human Relationships, F/F, F/M, POV First Person, Relationship Advice, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedAutomaton/pseuds/HauntedAutomaton
Summary: The Girl of Mystery provides her insights about the gems, as she tells the tales of the conversations she had with them.





	1. Advice from Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and the Mystery Girl are waiting for their dates to get done with the laundry. While they wait, they have a long talk about what it's like to care about someone. Especially someone as different as Pearl or Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration in this chapter provided by the AMAZING Drawendo!
> 
> Check out their tumblr here: http://drawendo.tumblr.com/

 

          I pulled my truck onto the beach about an hour before sundown. I probably had a ridiculous look on my face as I stepped out onto the shore, but who could blame me? I was staring at a giant stone eastern-looking goddess with a cozy beach house at its base. Without looking away from the statue, I extracted my phone from my jeans.

 

          Phone → Contacts → Pearl  ❤️   ❤️   ❤️ 

 

          It rang once.

          “Hello?”

          Pearl sounded a little out of breath, and a little flustered. But then, when is she ever not a little flustered?

          “Hey, I’m here. Sorry I’m early, I didn’t think I’d find the place so quick.” The stone goddess above continued to stare into the horizon.

          “Not a problem! I’m just finishing up here.” I heard some sharp metal clangs in the background. Knowing Pearl, she was probably probably doing dishes, washing pots and pans.

           “When you said this place was a temple, I thought you were being metaphorical.” I really did. I thought she meant she lived in a scenic cabin or a mansion or something. Not an eight-armed two-faced giant woman.

           “Oh, I almost forgot,” she said over the noise, “I have to do some laundry, but that will only take a few minutes. Then we can embark for the evening!”

           “Sounds great,” I chuckled. I couldn’t really help it. Pearl’s ‘phone voice’ is always an adorable performance. “See you when you get done.”

           “I’ll be down shortly!” she sang back. Before she hung up I heard another voice in the background.

           “You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re on the phone and I can’t even get through your guard?! I thought I was getting good!”

           Whoever they were, they sounded exasperated, but were laughing all the same. It seemed like Pearl might be a while yet, so I popped open the tailgate and made myself comfortable.

 

* * *

 

         After a few minutes of listening to some music on my phone, the door to the house opened, but it wasn’t Pearl who emerged. Instead, a small dark-skinned girl trotted out onto the porch and down the stairs. She was carrying a large duffle bag that looked overloaded with equipment. It didn’t seem to be too heavy for her though, because once she got down to the sand she was nearly skipping. This girl was beaming, and she must have been off in her own world, because she didn’t see me until she was almost halfway to my truck.

         When she did, though, she squared up instantly. Her hands snapped to her sides, and her back shot up straight, but she seemed like she couldn’t really look me in the eye, choosing instead to wide-eye a seashell.

         “I didn’t see you there! Um. Ma’am?”

         It was hard, but I think I managed to smile without laughing.

         “I’m here to pick up Pearl.”

         “Oh!” the girl exclaimed in recognition. “You’re that ‘Mystery Girl’ Amethyst told me about!” I still love that name.

         She strode over to me, duffle bag in one hand, the other outstretched.

         “Connie Maheswaran,” she declared as we shook hands. I think she learned some of her people skills from Pearl. “I’m a friend of Steven’s. I’m actually out here waiting on him to finish up with some chores so we can hang out tonight. He says this place that serves aqua-mexican is re-opening, and he’s kind of excited.”

         I made room on the tailgate for her to have a seat. “We can wait for our dates together then.” Even in the fading sun I could see her cheeks burn. Yup, definitely a student of Pearl.

         “It’s not like...I mean...”

         Then she stood in silence for a few seconds, gave up on any excuses, and just hopped onto the tailgate.

         “So, Connie,” I inquired changing the subject for her, “You a friend of the family, then?”

         “Yes ma’am, you could say that.”

         “I have pink hair and a lip ring, there’s no need to call me ‘ma’am.’”

         “Sorry...” She chewed her lip. “Force of habit.”

         I smiled back, “No problem, I just feel old enough as it is.” After a moment of consideration, I asked. “So Amethyst told you about me, which one is she again?”

         “Um...” the girl pondered, “She said she saw you at the concert where you met Pearl?”

         “Oh yeah! She was wearing this sick purple body paint. I wish I could get that into every little gig I went to.”

         Connie squinted at me. “How...how much has Pearl told you about the Ge...uh...her family?”

         “Some,” I said, thinking back, “but she’s really into metaphors and poetry, so I don’t know what to believe sometimes. This isn’t like a cult or something is it?”

         Connie laughed at my question, but it was good-natured. “No, nothing like that.”

         “So the gemstone names? And the jewelry?”

         “I,” she hesitated, “should probably let Pearl explain. But you’re right about one thing,”

         I heard strange melodic chimes from up above, and I looked up to see Pearl and Steven up on one of the temple’s hands. On the palm was a washer and dryer, along with a clothesline stretched between its fingers. Pearl was carrying a hamper filled with clothes, and Steven, too, was riding in the basket. He hopped out onto the top of the washer, hugged Pearl around the neck, and then started helping her load the machine.

         “They are a family,” Connie finished.

         I stared at the two of them as they set about their task. Pearl gets a kind of satisfaction from things being cleaned, and Steven loves helping people. So the two of them working together is always delightful, even from afar.

         Reaching down to load more jeans into the wash, it seemed Steven caught sight of us down on the beach. He jumped up and started waving his whole arm over his head in a big swooping arc. His smile was infectious, and I could tell Connie was particularly susceptible to it. Pearl noticed his excitement, and saw us too. She gave a small wave aswell, but I could see her warm, soft smile even from down below.

         Waving back up, I turned my head a little to the side and asked Connie “How exactly did they get up there?”

         When she didn’t answer for a moment, I turned to look at her. She waved her fingers dramatically and answered “Magic.” She giggled. It seems a smile from that Steven is all it takes to make this girl a little giddy.

         “And why,” I squinted up at the platform above, “do they have a clothesline _and_ a dryer?”

         Connie’s smile turned to an expression of confusion. She looked up to the laundry palm. “I actually have no idea.”

         The two of us looked at each other, and then shared a laugh. As we did, I felt a buzz in my pocket, so I checked my phone.

 

         1 Message - Pearl  ❤️   ❤️   ❤️

 

         Smirking, I opened the text. Hopefully it’s not formatted like a telegram this time.

          _“Sorry for the wait! I should have done this earlier today, but I had to deal with a monster scattering relics all over the Atlantic this afternoon.”_

         That’s certainly one way to describe parenting.

          _“no worries”_ I replied, looking up at her, silhouetted in the late day sky.

          _“just admiring the view  ;)  ”_

         I watched her check her phone, and spend an adorable amount of time composing a response.

          _“Yes, the Temple is rather beautiful this time of day.”_

         Oh, Pearl.

          _“im talking about you”_ I sent back.

         Upon receiving that, she stopped working for a moment. When she got Steven to read her phone I couldn’t help but crack a smile. The boy seemed to be explaining something to her, then turned and smiled at me. Pearl just clutched her phone and looked embarrassed but was beaming all the same. She gave me another little wave, then sent me a final text before returning to her work.

          _“Thank You”_

 

* * *

 

         Deep breaths of sea air. I could get used to this. Connie was typing away at her phone beside me. I stole a glance at her screen. I didn’t see the messages, but I did see who they were for.

 

         ⭐ Steven Q. Universe ⭐

 

         Connie didn’t look up from her phone, but she did relay a message. “Steven wants to know,” she asked, “if you like Pearl.”

         “Hrmmm...” I exaggerated. The girl giggled at that. I took my time with the answer though. Steven was not being as helpful as he had been earlier. He held his phone, no doubt eagerly awaiting a reply.

         “Yeah,” I said, finally.

         “Hmhmm,” Connie chuckled as she sent my reply.

         After a moment she spoke up again. “He wants to know if you ‘like-like’ her.”

         “Preeetty sure.” Pearl unfurled a beach towel with a dancer’s flourish. How can she make everything she does look so elegant?

         Connie’s phone buzzed again. “Steven is very adamant that I explain to you what he means by ‘like-like.’”

         I just looked at her. To defend herself, she showed me her phone.

 

         ⭐ Steven Q. Universe ⭐

_“...bc u know pearl realy cares a lot and i kno she probly likes pearl but does she like-like her like a lot bc i think pearl really might like her and i want pearl to be happy not that thers lots of resons not to like perl just that i kno somtimes ppl want different things so make sure she knows that pearl really cares and i care too and i want them both to be happy...”_

 

         It went on like this.

         “Tell him I want Pearl to be happy too.”

         She transmitted my message, and that seemed to satisfy the boy. Connie showed me the response.

 

         ⭐ Steven Q. Universe ⭐

           _:D_

 

         “Thanks,” she said, “and sorry, he can get a little...involved.”

         “Not a problem,” I smiled. “A boy is allowed to be protective of his mother.”

         Connie’s expression was strange at this remark. “She’s...Pearl’s not Steven’s...biological mother.”

         “Oh I figured.” Body types don’t get much more different. I mean, the chubby bundle of grins looked more like he could be _my_ kid than Pearl’s. “But that doesn’t mean she’s not a mom to him.”

         “That’s true,” Connie smiled.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

         I leaned back and watched the mama bird work. Apparently Steven’s shirt had stains, so Pearl picked him out a clean one. The boy managed to get his t-shirt off over his poofy hair, and hopped up on the dryer to receive his new clean clothes. It was then I noticed his stomach. A pink jewel nested in his navel. A gemstone, like the rest of his strange, wonderful family. When Pearl turned to give him his shirt, he lifted his arms over his head. With a flick of the wrist, Pearl pulled his shirt on, then kissed his head, and went back to sorting clothes into piles. (Star t-shirts, blue jeans, whites. I didn’t see anyone else’s clothes in the mix.)

         “Ok, so question...” I said, looking back to Connie.

         “Hmm?” It seems she had been a little distracted.

         “How long have you been a part of this...family?”

         She thought about it, and actually seemed a little surprised at her own answer. “About two years now, actually”

         “So you know what it’s like, to care about them, to be a part of it?” I said.

         “Yeah.” She didn’t take her eyes off the duo above.

         “Anything I need to know?”

         The girl furrowed her brow low. I hadn't really meant much by the question, just trying to keep the conversation going, but this girl was determined to give me a proper answer it seemed. I'm glad she did, but it did take her a bit of thought.

         She folded her hands together, with her pointer fingers outstretched. Resting her chin on her thumbs, she looked up at the pair above. Steven was helping Pearl fold a large pile of identical pink shirts, though it wasn't clear how much help the boy was actually being. Pearl was smiling, though. Just enjoying the time. I need to learn how to do that at some point.

         Connie took a breath. “Three things,” she began her answer.

         I raised my eyebrows, and I admit, I may have looked a little incredulous, but I let her continue.

         “One: Get used to worrying.”

         My attitude got the better of me for a bit.

         “Hmm,” I said with a smirk, “I'm not really the 'worrier' type. Plus, this isn't exactly my first time around the block...”

         It was Connie's turn to look incredulous.

         “Well, Pearl has an...active...lifestyle.”

         I smiled at that. “I trust Pearl to be able to take care of herself, and make her own calls. Any reason I shouldn't?”

         Connie actually laughed at this. “Absolutely not. But that's not really what I mean...It's...You care about Pearl, right?”

         I didn't respond, except to sit up a little bit.

         “Well,” the girl continued, “Pearl cares too. A lot. She cares about the Earth, her family, me, and especially Steven.” The girl looked back up to the stone hand holding the two laughing figures. It seems there had been a slight mishap with the detergent.

         “When you care about someone who cares back,” she continued, looking up at them, “it doesn't matter if they're indestructible. They can always get hurt. And the more people they care about...”

         “The more ways there are for them to be hurt,” I finished. I leaned back on my hands, and began to actually study this girl Connie.

         “I admit,” I spoke up, “most of my previous relationships have been with people who were a bit more...self-involved. But Pearl's not like that, is she?”

         “Not really,” said Connie. “Not once you get to know her.”

         I squinted up at the pair. Steven seemed to be having a much easier time folding his socks than he did his shirts. Pearl was measuring out a proper amount of detergent for wash this time. I could tell she was pursing her lips like she does when she's concentrating.

         My skepticism was gone. “Okay,” I said, “get used to worry. What next?”

         Connie recomposed herself, and continued.

         “Two: You will never know the whole story.”

         She paused for my interruption, but I had learned my lesson by this point, so I just let her keep going.

         “Pearl has had a...complicated life. All of them have. And no matter how much they tell you, there will always be something they forgot, or didn’t know about, or couldn’t deal with. Some new thing from their past you had no idea about will come up, and now you have to deal with it. Together.”

         Connie scratched the back of her head and gazed skyward for a moment. She rubbed her neck and shoulder as though they ached, then turned to me. “I think it gets easier. When you learn more stuff. But the surprises never stop completely.”

         “Everybody’s got history,” I said, “you take the good with the bad.”

         The girl nodded slowly, “Exactly.”

         She kept rubbing her neck, then winced as she stretched her arm. “Ow.”

         “You ok?”

         She didn’t answer me at first, just testing the range of motion in her arm. When she lifted it high, though, she gasped. “OW, ow. Um, yeah, yeah I’ll be fine.”

         “Pull something? Probably from carrying that massive bag around.” The duffle bag full of Connie’s stuff sat on the sand in front of us.

         “Yeah, maybe...” she dismissed, “Oh! Thanks for reminding me, though, I have something for this in the bag.”

         I slid off the tailgate to pick it up.

         “No-no-no, it’s ok!” she said quickly, trying not to move her arm, “I’ll get it-”

         “Connie, it’s fine! Don’t hurt yourself even more-” My admonishment was cut off by me trying to lift the satchel of deadweight that is Connie’s duffel bag.

         “OOF! Ok, I know I’m not in the best shape, but this thing must be fifty pounds!” The tailgate sagged as I dropped the duffle onto it. “How were you even carrying this thing?!”

         “I just...got used to it.” she said, wincing. “Grah, Stevonnie, why do you have to go 110% every time?” she said to herself.

         “What do you need all this for?” I couldn’t help but ask.

         “...tennis practice?”

         I just gave her a side-eye.

         “Can you just get me a water bottle?” she said, a little annoyed, then she looked a bit sheepish, “...please?”

         I unzipped the bag. “One water bottle coming right up. Just as soon as I find it...”

         I thought I was bad back when I used a tote for a purse. This girl had a lost civilization in here. First was the massive pink...instrument? I just set that to the side. Then we had a full change of clothes, some kind of purple outfit, full winter outerwear (all neatly folded) and some emergency pads (smart). Underneath the clothes there was a first aid kid, something called a second aid kit (?), a portable defibrillator (this was getting ridiculous), a handful of Protes™ bars, and a survival bag of camping gear. Stacked under that was a beat-up survival handbook (used), a very heavily bookmarked geology textbook (it looked college level), a fantasy book (something from the Sphereworld saga), and a sketchbook covered in beginner anime. In the side pockets there was a long-expired pink glow-bracelet, a crayon drawing of what looked like a girl and a bird getting married, a pair of glasses without lenses, and a picture of a teen, maybe an older sibling, posing in front of an old Dondai. Finally, I found a half-full water bottle at the bottom of the bag.

         “Thanks,” she said, relieved, as I handed it to her.

         “You sure you want this one? It looks like it’s half backwash...”

         “Yeah, it’s perfect.” she said, taking a long draught. To her credit, she immediately began to move her arm in full circles. “Ahh, much better.”

         I began to pack her bag back up. I hadn’t taken out too much, just the big stuff, so I don’t think I messed up her packing system. “Glad to hear it,” I said as I tried my hand at organization. “I’ve heard dehydration can cause cramps, so I guess that’s what it was? Seems like you had a really strenuous bout of-” As I grabbed the huge pink case, the blade slid out. It was a sword and sheath. Some kind of massive cutlass or saber or something. It was the size the girl’s entire body. “-tennis...”

         Connie wasn’t really watching me, she was fidgeting with the pair of lensless glasses.

         “Three:” she began, “It will change you. Forever.”

         I sheathed the blade, and tucked it into the bag. I hadn’t seen them before, her scars. They were faint, but as the sun drifted off, the scratches and cuts shone a little paler.

         “It doesn’t change you completely,” she continued, “even though sometimes it might feel like it. I think all the pieces were there, even when I just read books on the beach. But he...they just...re-arranged them.” She turned to me. “I don’t think it would change everything about you, but it will touch all of it. It did for me.” She tossed the glasses back into the bag. “And there’s no going back.”

         “Do you regret it?” I couldn’t help but ask.

         She looked me in the eye. “Not a single instant, ma’am.”

         She got a chuckle out of me. Her parents must be proud of her strength. I know I am.

         “Well thank you for your help, madam Connie.” I shook her hand.

         “Happy to be of service!” She bowed.

         We heard a metallic lid slam shut from high up, and then came the bellowing cry of an extremely excited boy.

         “CONNIEEE!”

         “I think he’s done,” the girl said to me.

         “Have fun tonight,” I told her.

         “You too! But maybe, ask Pearl about some of this stuff. I think she might have a lot to explain.”

         “I get that impression, but I think I’m ready for-” My response was cut short by the sight of Steven running to the edge of the goddess’s hand, and leaping into the air.

         I gasped, as he soared out over the beach, and drifted down the 80 feet to the ground. Connie was waiting for him when he landed, and the two embraced and spun into a column of light.

         I just sat with my mouth half open as a tall, bounding teen flew past me. “Bye Mystery Girl! Good luck!”

         I hardly even noticed as Pearl landed next to me, having made the 80 foot leap look like a simple dance step. “Ready to go?” she asked, so polite and airy.

         “I think...I think maybe...we should talk for a bit.” I was still a bit stunned.

         “Is...there a problem?” Pearl asked, with a careful tone.

         “How different are we?”

         Pearl paused at this. She took my hand and held it in both of hers. She studied it, like a foreign substance, but she held it like priceless art. Her hands felt strange I realized. No bones, just shapes.

         “Very,” she finally said.

         “Do you think that’s a problem?”

         She looked up at me, half a tear welling up, and bit her lip. “I think it’s wonderful.”

 

* * *

 

         We did indeed have a lot to talk about that evening. And Connie was right, on all counts, but specifically about never knowing the whole story. Things still come up from time to time, and I have a lot of questions. Pearl doesn’t always have answers, but she always listens. And she always tries. One thing I didn’t expect was how many questions _Pearl_ would have for _me_. We’re still listening, and trying. I don’t know how things will end up, I just know I want to be a part of this crazy gem family right up until they do.


	2. Questions for Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery Girl tries to wrap her head around everything she's learned. Pearl tries to help.

 

         “So...an alien?”

         I was sitting on her couch, trying to make sense of what she was telling me.

         “Like, little green men with big heads alien?” I immediately regretted saying that. It had to be crazy offensive.

         But Pearl just kept smiling. “Some of us more than others, but yes, more or less.”

         I didn’t know how to respond to this. How could I? I was seated in a cozy beach bungalow under a hundred-foot stone goddess, and here was this radiant little poet telling me she was from space. What was I supposed to say?

         “Uhhhm...prove it?”

         Probably not that.

         “Sorry!” I tried to recover, “I guess I’m being, kinda, racist? Or something? It’s just...this is a lot.”

         “Oh, no, not at all!” She was still all aglow. She had made me this amazing tea, probably some kind of space herb, and was currently just watching me try to drink it all in. “You wouldn’t believe the responses we’ve gotten from humans over the years. Most of them didn’t want anything to do with us, and would just go out of their way to pretend we didn’t exist. Which,” she added with one of her little giggles, “has always been just fine by me! ...Until now, I suppose.”

         I leaned forward on the couch as she walked back from the kitchen. She was carrying tiny plate with two little tea scones. This whole scene was sickeningly sweet, but for some reason, I was loving it.

         She handed me the plate, and sat down next to me. “Now...as for proof...” she pondered.

         “Oh, that’s not, I mean, I saw two kids, one of whom could fly, turn into a bigger kid last night, I don’t need-”

         “Nonsense! Healthy skepticism is important! I am the one who has made an extraordinary claim, and so now I shall support it.” I still love any time she gets all theatric. “I just have to think of...Oh! I have some pictures on my communication device!”

         Pearl’s gem began to glow, and she delicately reached into her own forehead.

         “Uhm...” I gawked.

         She seemed completely unaware of my reaction as she extracted her phone and began to thumb through her photos.

         “Ah, see here,” She turned the phone so I could see. I scooted over next to her, and I think she liked my hair falling over her shoulder. At least, that’s what her blush said. Her...blue...blush.

         She settled in next to me, and started swiping through pictures. She got through a whole section of images from what looked like some kind of ice cave. They were mostly just candid shot of that girl Connie, but I thought I saw one or two with huge glowing crabs. It seemed Pearl finally found her ‘proof,’ though, as she stopped on what looked like a rock wall.

         “Here we go! Garnet took this while she was on mission to the Frostfire Caverns a few months ago. Take a look at the precise engraving...” She went on talking about how humans wouldn’t develop the laser technology needed to create this kind of work for thousands of years. I studied the image, and I think I could make out a few carved squiggles.

         “Yeah, that proves it all right.” I just handed her phone back, and she stowed it away in her own head like her skull was just a fancy tote bag.

         “I...guess that explains why you don’t wear an outfit with pockets, huh? Heh...”

         “Hrm?” She pulled her hand out of her head. “Oh! Oh. Yes...” She seemed to finally get that tossing phones into your forehead is weird. “My gem can act as a microdimension...and a light, if need be.” She crossed her eyes looking up at her gem, and it lit up for a moment.

         That got a laugh out of me. Pearl extinguished her glowing gem, and smiled, obviously relieved.

         “I know I must seem strange to you...” she began, but I cut her off.

         “No! It’s really not that weird...all things considered...”

         “Well,” she continued, “I asked you here to tell you about all of this. Properly. But I suppose it’s hard for me to remember what’s abnormal.”

         “Makes sense.” You live with anything long enough, it becomes your new normal.

         “So, how about I just answer any questions you have?” she asked. “Feel free to ask anything.”

         “Alright...” I thought for a moment, looking around the room. “I’ll start small then. Uhm...huh...” A portrait hanging above the door caught my eye. “Who’s that?”

         Pearl didn’t answer for a moment, so I turned back to see she was giving me a grave look.

         “Uh, or, y’know, how about...uhm...why haven’t you eaten your scone yet?”

         “I don’t eat,” she said, flatly, and rose to walk over to the painting.

         “We can talk about something else, if you want,” I said, trying to salvage the situation.

         “It’s fine, I said ask anything, and I meant it.” Pearl sighed, and turned to me with a soft smile. “That is the portrait of Rose Quartz.”

         I saw the pink gemstone on her stomach. It looked just like Steven’s.

         “She’s beautiful.”

         “Yes,” Pearl said, “she was.”

         I am impressively bad at light conversation, it seems. Well, in for a penny...

         “What was she like?”

         Pearl clutched her hands and gave me a smile so bittersweet it hurt. “Kind. Brave, inspiring, compassionate. ...Maybe not genuine, but sincere. She cared. She always cared. She was the rebellion’s founder, the Crystal Gems’ leader, Steven’s mother, my-”

         Her throat hitched, and I felt an eye water. What was I compared to this? I couldn’t stop myself from asking her.

         “Were you close?”

         Pearl looked back to the painting, and I went to her side. She leaned against me, clutching my arm.

         “I like to think so.”

         We just stood there for a while. I had made things black-hole heavy, and I didn’t see a way out. But, at the same time, I don’t think Pearl was upset. In fact, when she turned back to me, she almost looked relieved.

         “Thank you for letting me talk about this,” she said. “Greg suggested I talk to someone about this, and I think you might be the most understanding person I’m going to find.”

         I held her close for a moment, then asked her, “Greg?”

         “Steven’s father,” was the reply.

         “Ah.” Then it all sank in. “Oh.”

         Pearl’s smile turned wry.

         “You’re on speaking terms at least. For Steven’s sake, I’m guessing?”

         She softened. “At first. Well, at first we weren’t on any kind of terms, but lately I’ve come realize a lot more about Greg. Rose gave up her physical form for him...to have Steven...and I blamed Greg for that for a long time.”

         I tried to not let my concern show. “Gave up her form?”

         “It’s a poetic way of putting it, but it’s still accurate. Steven is the first human-gem hybrid that we know of. In order for him to exist, Rose...couldn’t.”

         In order to keep the tragedy of it all from hitting me all at once, I just held onto her.

         “Greg, he tries so hard, and he cares as much as Rose ever did. I never thought I’d say this, but I admire him. I really do. I think he’d say we were friends now. I hope he’s right.”

         I draped my arms over her shoulders. They fell all the way to her waist.

         “I blamed him. I thought it was to avoid blaming Steven, but I don’t think that’s it, now that I’m saying it out loud. I blamed Greg for Rose being gone, so that I wouldn’t blame Rose.”

         We stood in the pool of sun falling in from the window, and just held each other. She swayed a little, like a dancer too weak to go on, so I swayed with her.

         “I never thought...for fourteen years it never occurred to me how much he must have been hurting too.”

         “It was like that with me and dad.” I just started talking, hoping I was about to say something that would help. “When mom left, dad didn’t know what to do. He tried his best, but it was hard for all of us. It wasn’t until I was a teenager that I realized just how hard it must have been for him. I’m not sure it made things easier,exactly, but it helps to know it wasn’t hard for just...no reason.”

         Pearl turned and looked up to me, “How is he, your father?”

         “Better. I call him every week, and try and make it back home at least once a year. We talked, and it helped. It doesn’t always work out that way, so I’m glad it did. For you and Greg, too.”

         Pearl nuzzled her head into my hair, and we just breathed for a while. I saw her half-buried in my pink locks, and smiled.

         “You do have a type, don’t you?” I asked, a little mischievous, looking up at the portrait’s rosy curls.

         She didn’t answer at first, and instead just blushed and fumbled her words. “Wwwell, I’m not as bad about it as Greg,” she said defiantly. “Speaking of which, tell me if he talks to you, I’d like to know when I need to impale him.”

         “Ha! Don’t worry, Pearl,” I picked her up under the arms, and spun her around as she began to giggle. “I can _guarantee_ he isn’t what I’m looking for.”

         “Hmmhmm, his loss.” She was smiling. We made it though heavy waters, and out the other side. I breathed a sigh of relief.

         “So, a rebellion leader, huh?” That was gonna be a tough act to follow.

         “Yes, we, the Crystal Gems, under the guidance and leadership of Rose Quartz, took a stand against the oppressive tyranny of our Homeworld and the Diamonds!” I love when she gets dramatic, but this had an undertone to it.

         “That makes you a rebel too?”

         “Mhm, that I am. I was quite the Renegade in my day.” She paused for a moment to pick a scone crumb out of my hair, and walked all the way to the trash can with it.

         I stifled my giggles. “Interstellar rebellion. Just like Star Wars?”

         “Well,” she said, “It was just the one, but yes. I suppose it was a ‘star war’ as you say.”

         This girl was killing me. “Sounds impressive, you’ll have to tell me all about it some day.”

         “I can regale you with harrowing tales any time you like.”

         “I bet you can.” I flopped us back down on the couch, with her laying across my lap. I picked up the other scone. “Last chance...” I said, dangling it over my mouth.

         “It’s for you. Like I said, I don’t eat.”

         Into my maw the little pastry went. “Mhy ish fha-” I saw her expression and finished chewing, looking, I'm sure, a little sheepish. “Why is that by the way?”

         “I get all the energy I need from my gem, so consuming food is pointless,” she said, a little curtly.

         “Lucky you,” I said, patting my stomach. I like my curves, but I’m getting to the age where eating what I used to just won’t fly any more. “It’s too bad you can’t taste your own cooking though, you’re really good at it.”

         “Only when I have a recipe, trust me. Thought it’s not like I _can’t_ eat, it just feels disgusting.”

         “ _Feels_?”

         “Oh yes,” she said, trying to sit up prim and proper, but without volunteering to leave my lap. “All that...mush...just sliding down through you. Ugh, and it’s so distracting having to focus on digesting all of it. I don’t know how you stand it every day.”

         This was an...interesting way to look at digestion. But hey, she’s an alien, after all.

         “Well, for us humans, we don’t really feel it...’moosh’ around. And we don’t have to ‘focus’ on digesting anything.”

         “Oh.” She seemed pleasantly surprised. “Well that’s convenient for you.”

         She slid off my lap, but still nested close.

         “Did you have any more questions?” she asked. “Before Garnet and the children get back?”

         “A lot, actually, but just one more for today.” I figured I wouldn’t open up any more wounds just yet. Besides, I had a lot to process.

         Pearl stopped herself from fidgeting with my hair. “What would that be?”

         I moved my hand to brush a tuft of hair away from her gem. As my finger brushed against it, she jumped a little.

         “Is this...this gem...is it part of you?”

         She took a steadying breath, and hold of my hand. I felt her press her gem into my palm.

         “In a way,” she said, “it _is_ me.”

         My hand fell to her shoulder.

         “My body is a projection of light...an illusion...to enable me to interact with the world. Eyes to see, a mouth to speak, hands to hold...” She took hold of my hand again. “But my mind is here.” Her gem glowed softly. “As long as it is safe, so am I. It’s what I am. A Pearl.”

         My thumb caressed the edge of the stone. The amber light from the window made little ocher lines play at its edges. I pulled her close and gave the Pearl a light kiss.

         When I pulled my face back from her forehead, it looked like her face was pure cyan.

         I couldn’t quite stifle the laugh this time, which made her burst into nervous giggles. To this day, that’s still my favorite sound.


	3. Talks with Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie is in the middle of endurance fusion training with Garnet, and Mystery Girl gets some more questions answered.

 

         I awoke to a chime and a glow filling the room. A familiar feeling mingled with the alien sound...I was sleeping on a couch. Painful memories reared up for a moment, but this couch was too comfortable...too warm to be familiar. I must have jolted a little when I awoke, because when I opened my eyes, Pearl had a hand in my hair, and a face full of concern.

         “Alright?” she asked me. “Were you...dreaming?”

         “Just memories. But I’m better now.” My sleepy eyes lingered on her face, but curiosity got the better of me when I noticed the blue light filling the room behind her.

         “Uhhhmmm?” was all I could blearily manage while trying to sit up. The crystal dais the made up the west side of the house was gleaming with a column of light.

         “That must be Garnet with the children,” Pearl informed me.

         I briefly wondered if she meant that they had turned into this column of light, but the glow subsided as two tall figures emerged. One looked like the world’s funkiest boombox come to life, and the other like a familiar face I didn’t quite recognize immediately. The tall, living subwoofer was clad in magenta and black, with amazing cubical hair. The younger one was sporting a purple outfit that looked kind of like a martial arts training uniform, but with an exposed and recognizably bejewled midriff.

         “We’re back!” the familiar one called out. “Pearl, what has Steven told you about watching humans sleep?”

         Pearl’s feathers got a little ruffled at this. “She’s perfectly fine with me watching over her while she is unconcious...aren’t you?” she added, quiet, but still flustered.

         “Of course.” As I sat up I gave her forehead a little peck, just to throw her off-balance a bit more.

         “S-see?” she managed.

         The pink-gemmed teen seemed amused, but Lady Boombox spoke up.

         “Pearl, you’re needed.”

         “Bother. What is it this time?” She smoothed out the sash tied around her waist as she stood.

         The tall gem adjusted her crazy visor-glasses that she was somehow pulling off.

         “The Abyssal Arena is active again.”

         “Already? Ah, well, I’ve been needing some underwater dueling practice lately. Speaking of which, Stevonnie?”

         The teen pulled their head out of the fridge, with a spoon in their mouth and an open carton of orange sherbet in their hand.

         “Mph?”

         “Have Connie remind me that we need to do some under-water drills soon. We’ve been putting that off too long.” Pearl moved towards the crystal dais.

         Stevonnie swallowed the mouthful of orange dessert with a suspicious gulp.

         “Uh...yes ma’am...Oh! Mystery Girl!” It seems they were eager for a distraction. Made sense, ‘underwater drills’ didn’t sound like much fun to me either. “You want anything from the fridge? We got orange _sooodaaas_.”

         I yawned, shaking my head, trying to mumble out some kind of thanks.

         “Cool.” Stevonnie pushed the fridge closed with their bare foot, and hopped over the counter. With a few kicks of their legs, they glided over the table and landed on the couch next to me with a _thump_. A bowl of sherbet in one hand, and a cream soda in the other.

         Pearl spared a disapproving look, but before she could say anything, Shades interrupted.

         “Bring Lapis with you.”

         “What?!” Pearl squawked. Stevonnie and I shared a look, and tried not to laugh.

         “Garnet,” she continued, “I’m more than capable of defeating the Maelstrom Champion _and_ her Spectral Spectators!”

         This sounded serious.

         “I know you are,” said a solemn Garnet, “but you might have some trouble with the corrupted leviathan that awoke them.”

         Pearl’s face fell. “Ah. Yes, well, you might be right. But do you really think Lapis will come along? With _me?_ ”

         Garnet looked pensive for just a moment, then nodded. “Amethyst has been at the barn all day. I think Lapis might want some space.”

         Pearl seemed to chew on that. “Noted. Very well, Stevonnie? Still doing fusion training with Garnet this weekend?”

         They nodded, while helping themselves to another spoonful of sherbet.

         Pearl turned to me. “Sorry I have to run, but duty calls.”

         “It’s fine!” I said, stretching, “It sounds important. When will you be back?”

         “Oh this shouldn’t take long at all, I’ll be back in a few days at most.”

         My face must have tipped her off.

         “Um, but I’ll try to hurry.”

         I chuckled. “It’s fine, just-” I caught myself off-guard with what I said next, “-stay safe.”

         Pearl stepped down off the dais. “I will, don’t worry.”

         I got up to see her off, but found myself pulling her into a deep hug.

         I told myself I’d never be the one to worry. I’d never scold anyone to wear a jacket, or bring their phone, or...stay safe. But here I was.

         “I’ll be fine,” I heard her mumble into my hair.

         “Sorry,” I broke away, “learning that something called a ‘Corrupted Leviathan’ exists got me a little worried.”

         I expected her to be annoyed with me, but instead, she just squeezed my hand, and smiled.

         “I’ll be safe. I promise.”

         She pulled away and hopped back up onto the crystal pad. She waved, and disappeared into a gleaming blue pillar.

         I watched the last glimmers of light dance away into nothing, then sank back down onto the couch next to Stevonnie.

         They waited to make sure Pearl was gone, before propping their feet up on the coffee table, and letting out a deep sigh of relaxation.

         “She will be fine,” Garnet said, with a kind of simple, infinite conviction. She wasn’t trying to convince me so much as she was simply stating a fact. It helped.

         “Thanks.”

         She smiled. “It will take her a few days, however. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

         Stevonnie gulped down the last of the sherbet. “Yeah, that would be fun! Did you bring stuff for a sleepover with Pearl? ‘Cus if not, I think Steven has an extra toothbrush...”

         “Uhhh...” This one here was being a _little_ forward, but their enthusiasm made me guess they didn’t really understand what they were asking. Then it hit me. I remembered their face.

         “Or maybe Connie is the one with the extra toothbrush?” they pondered.

         “You’re them!”

         “I am?”

         “You’re Connie! And Steven!” I was putting two and two together. “Or at least, they...turned into you?”

         “Fused.” Garnet said, smirking from across the room.

         “Wild...” I sat back into the corner of the couch. “I guess that explains the cool name; Stev-onnie?”

         “You think my name is cool?” They seemed interested.

         “Yeah, did you come up with it?”

         “No, that was Amethyst.”

         They seemed to be mulling something over. So was I. Identity is already weird enough, but trying to make your own out of two other people's?

         Finally, I asked them, “Do you like it?”

         They smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

         “Sorry, I guess Pearl hadn’t gotten around to explaining...formation?”

         “Fusion,” Garnet spoke again, but without a smirk this time.

         “Fusion,” I repeated. This seemed important. “So...”

         “Feel free to ask any questions,” Garnet continued, softer this time.

         “Oh yeah, Garnet’s an expert,” Stevonnie shot a wink over at the gem. “She can answer any questions you have.”

         “What about you?” I asked them.

         “Me? Oh, yeah, sure, I’m all for the exploration of curiosity.”

         That sounded a little more like the Connie I met the other night.

         “Are you both...in there?”

         “Yup! Or well, Steven and Connie’s consciousnesses will both experience these events, and will have their own memory of them, just as I have memories of their lives. Connie has a few theories on how it all breaks down, but I’m just contented to let my existence be. It’s like they say, ‘Don’t kiss a gift horse on the lips...’ or something...”

         I probably looked a little overwhelmed.

         “Is that what you meant?” they asked, a little concerned.

         “I think so.” I gathered they could both hear me, kind of. “So, I guess, my main question is...how does it feel?”

         A smile spread across their face and onto mine. “Amazing! I can do all kinds of stuff Steven and Connie want to, but just can’t quite manage yet. I can run, fight, and drive! I can talk to people like Steven, and I can remember things like Connie! I can even dance!”

         I had been fully infected by their toothy grin. “Sounds impressive. Any downsides?”

         They pondered, and got a little more pensive. “It...sometimes it can be lonely.”

         That one stumped me, but they were the experts.

         “Is it possible to, like, un...fuse?”

         Both of them smiled, the teen and the gem, but Stevonnie kept answering.

         “Yeah, don’t worry. Steven and Connie are safe and sound, and they can show up anytime they want. Well, anytime after this weekend, I guess.” They looked to Garnet.

         “Like I said before, Stevonnie, unfuse any time you want to, but _try_ to stay fused as long as you can. This weekend is merely a test of your endurance. Every fusion has its limits, and it’s better to know about them ahead of time.” Garnet knelt on the floor in front of the coffee table across from us, but due to her size, she was nearly at eye level with us.

         Stevonnie seemed unconvinced. “Yeah, but you already put me through the ringer, and I’m still here! Twelve rounds with you, and drills against a few dozen rubble golems, you don’t call that an endurance test?”

         “No,” was all the gem offered.

         The hybrid fusion was visibly puzzled, but remained optimistic. “Well, whatever you call it, it was the hard part. Now it’s time for a full weekend of rest and relaxation! Maybe I can finally beat ‘Lonely Blade II: Avengenence’ for Steven while I’m here.” To punctuate their intended plans, they leaned back against arms crossed behind their head. Before they could get fully settled though, they offered one or two sniffs to the air.

          _snf sniff_ “Before I start in on that, though,” they said, eyeing one of their exposed armpits, “I think I might want to hit the shower. Garnet had me training at the Forge,” they explained. “Help yourself to the fridge, Mystery Girl!”

         Before I could say much more than a thanks, they were in the bathroom. I looked to Garnet who said nothing, but gave a wide, knowing smirk.

         I heard the water cut on after a moment, and opened my mouth to ask Garnet about the fusion, but she just raised her hand, and I was quiet.

         A few seconds later I heard quite the commotion from the bathroom.

         “WAITNOIMSORRY-” followed by a alien shimmering noise, a couple loud thuds, and a tremendous clattering. Two different, but familiar voices then hurriedly began talking over each other.

         “I’msorryIdidn’tthink-”

         “It’sokI’msorry-”

         “Yougofirst-”

         “NoyougoI’mleaving-”

         I then heard another thud and some more clattering.

         “Steven! The door is the other way!” I heard Connie try to whisper.

         “Sorry! I’m not looking!” Steven fumbled back.

         Finally I heard some racket at the bathroom door, and a boy with a face so red it looked sunburned plodded around the corner. He had on his underwear and a pair of purple cloth pants stuffed over his arms. Around it all, he had a makeshift toga-looking towel. He flopped down at the far end of the couch, and silently tried to disentangle himself from the various fabrics.

         He sighed, resigning himself to his fate, with his arms in the legs of the purple pants stuck above his head. But it seems Garnet took pity on him, and had come over to help. She plucked the pants off his arms, and handed him some pajamas to put on while he waited for his turn in the shower.

         The boy sighed again. “I guess we didn’t pass our test, huh?”

         Garnet kissed his tussled hair. “It was never a test. It’s an opportunity to learn something.”

         Steven thought for a bit as he pulled his shirt on. “I guess we have some more work to do before we can be Stevonnie for long missions.”

         “Maybe,” replied Garnet, “but there’s no hurry. You and Connie are still learning about yourselves and each other. That will take time,” she said, smiling at him, “but that’s a good thing. No need to grow up so fast.” She tousled his hair even more.

         The boy giggled, and his blush had receded from a full radioactive red to just a pink glow.

         “That’s not why you fell apart, however. You could have decided to unfuse, or gone for an ocean swim. Tell my why you fell apart.” Garnet was kneeling in front of Steven, letting him ponder the problem.

         “I guess we just didn’t think. Stevonnie just...got used to being their own person...I think we all forgot for just a bit...” The boy looked a little concerned. I probably did too.

         Garnet nodded. “That’s alright, just remember this next time, so that you don’t get _too_ carried away. Your fusion is their own being, but so are you. With this in mind, you can better balance the needs of yourselves, and your fusion.”

         Steven seemed to be chewing on all this, when he asked, “Are you going to tell Connie all this when she gets out?”

         “Nope. That’s your job.”

         Steven flopped back and groaned. “Bluuuggghhh.”

         “I know you want to forget the things that embarrass you, but communication is more important.”

         “It’s true,” I spoke up. “I had a girlfriend who always used to joke about having kids one day. It was annoying, because I used to hate the idea of getting tied down with a nine-to-five and living in one place for the rest of my life. Imagine how annoying it was the day when I found out she wasn’t joking.” Steven nodded solemnly, while Garnet seemed, strangely, a little curious. At least, I think that’s what her expression meant. “Communication is always better,” I concluded, “even if something is weird to talk about...actually... _especially_ if it’s weird to talk about.”

         “Yeah...that makes sense.” Steven kicked his legs a bit, and reached over to polish off the rest of the orange soda. He seemed a bit disappointed with the dregs he got. He then picked up the empty carton of sherbet and idly prodded the waxy cardboard sides with a spoon, making a face of mild dissatisfaction.

         I was about to offer to get something from the kitchen, when we heard the shower cut off.

         The kids swapped places, sharing a rosy-faced glance as the passed each other. Connie came out wearing one of Steven’s outfits with a purple sash folded and tied through the belt loops of his jeans. They made for baggy little shorts on her. She came out with her hair wrapped in a towel, and plopped down next to me on the sofa, still lightly dripping. The girl picked up her duffle bag, and started to rummage through it.

         “Still carrying all that around?” I asked.

         “Mhm...gruh...no blow-dryer,” she muttered.

         I figured I would distract her from her predicament for a bit. “So...how does fusion work for you, Connie? I’d figured you were human.”

         She gave a small chuckle, “I am, but Steven is...special.”

         Garnet stepped in. “Fusion has always been a means of connection between gems, but Steven is the first human-gem hybrid. And it seems his powers of fusion can cross that divide.”

         “A...‘a means of connection?’” I asked. “What do you mean by that?”

         Before Garnet could answer, I heard Connie’s teeth chatter, and she tried to stifle them with a shiver.

         “Sorry,” she said, “I tried to save Steven some warm water...”

         I began the look around to give this child a blanket immediately, but Garnet spoke up.

         She settled into a cross-legged sit. “The connection means different things for different gems. And different fusions. For myself, it is an expression of love.”

         It didn’t surprise me that someone was in love with this gem, but I couldn’t help but wonder...“And who is it you love...if you don’t mind the question?”

         “Not at all,” she replied.

         Connie scooted a little closer, smirking a bit, but still shivering.

         The fusion offered her hands, palms up, to Connie. “Come have a seat, little warrior.”

         Connie rubbed her hands on her shoulders as she moved to sit in Garnet’s lap. When she took her seat, however, Garnet’s lap dissolved. An undulating fuchsia light overcame the large gem’s form, then pulled apart. When the glow faded, two small gems were left sitting side-by-side. A red one and a blue. Connie sat in front of the red one, whose gem began to glow, and wrapped her arms around the shuddering human.

         I just about slapped my own forehead. “Ha...so you are the fusion expert!”

         “Indeed,” said the blue gem, smiling at her companion.

         “Yup!” said the red, running her fingers through Connie’s hair. Little wisps of vapor trailed off the girl’s damp head.

         “Ruby and Sapphire have helped teach Steven and I so much.” Connie squinted as the gem behind her pulled through a tangle.

         “I...uh...don’t want to assume, but...”

         “I am Sapphire,” said Sapphire, “and she is Ruby. But thank you for your consideration.”

         “Hey,” I said, “where I come from, I learned to try not to judge people just based on things like color.”

         “Where we came from,” Sapphire replied, “there are many who could do to learn that lesson.” I couldn’t see her eyes through her cute little bangs, but she was smiling. She kept up her chipper expression as she watched Ruby start trying to braid Connie’s hair.

         “I learned this one from one of Amethyst's books,” the red gem explained.

         “Uh-oh,” Connie giggled.

         “You’re not scared, are you little human?” said Ruby, unable to quite keep a straight face.

         “Do your worst, alien invader!” The two of them descended into total silliness.

         Sapphire drifted over next to me to watch them.

         “If you don’t mind an intrusive question...” she began.

         “Not at all, I’ve been grilling you guys about, what I’m guessing is pretty intimate stuff, all day. Shoot.”

         She kept watching her love try and manage Connie’s hair, while the girl tried to provide some kind of blind instruction. “How do you feel about children now?”

         I’d been blindsided by a lot in the past couple days, but that one may have taken the cake. “I don’t...really know. I never really had a mom, and I don’t want to do that to a kid. Why do you ask?” I gave the little blue gem a side-eye.

         “When Steven was born, we thought it was a kind of fusion. Part Rose, part Greg, but his own being.”

         “That’s not an unreasonable metaphor, I suppose.” I felt like I was being studied. Maybe I was.

         “It took us a long time to understand he was something different,” she continued. “And I think we are still learning.”

         The shower stopped again, while Connie and Ruby had given up on any sort of braid. The girl stood up sporting a frizzy, messy bun, but smiling all the same.

         Steven traipsed into the room, his bare feet sounding out wet _papts_ on the wood floor. The boy was in his usual garb, save his sandals.

         “Did you have enough hot water?” Connie asked.

         “Hrm?” the boy looked puzzled. “Oh, yeah, we’ve got hot water for days, thanks to all the lava.” Connie looked a little perturbed. I probably looked puzzled.

         Before either of us could say anything else, though, Steven realized who all was here.

         “Rubyyy!” he sprinted into the room, just barely avoiding falling, and the red gem caught him. “Sapphire!” he exclaimed, holding his hands out for a hug. The three of them shared an embrace, which became four when Steven pulled Connie in.

         After sharing a tension-relieving laugh, Steven suggested the take a walk over the The Big Donut.

         “Blugh, how can you even think about eating...” Connie held her stomach. The boy suddenly shot an accusatory glare at her tummy.

         “You stole my sherbet!” he declared.

         She started to giggle and back away. “Stop, or you’re gonna get it back...” she warned.

         “I demand it!” he proclaimed, as the kids started running around the house.

         Sapphire floated up a bit, and I just decided flying women was something I might have to get used to.

         “Why don’t the two of you walk down to The Big Donut, and you can talk along the way?” she suggested.

         “Oh, yeah,” said Steven. As he was stopped, Connie hopped up onto his shoulders. He didn’t seem to register to weight.

         “Fine, but I’m not walking,” she said, sticking her tongue out. “What are we talking about, how we failed Garnet’s test?”

         “Well, apparently,” Steven began, as he walked out the door, “it wasn’t really a test...”

         The two disappeared down the stairs, Connie still riding on Steven’s shoulders.

         “Those two are a special kind of adorable,” I said to the room.

         Ruby piped up. “Yeah, I think they’re gonna be alright.”

         “Any more questions for the two of us?” Sapphire inquired.

         “Leaving so soon?” I asked.

         “We’re not going anywhere.” Ruby tucked her hand around Sapphire waist, as the blue gem giggled.

         “Ok, yeah, what is it like for you when you fuse? Or when you unfuse? Is it like...” I lowered my voice a bit. “...is it like dying?”

         “Not really,” said Ruby.

         “Garnet remembers our lives, and we remember Garnet’s,” Sapphire explained. “So long as we are here, she is never gone.” she pressed her forehead into Ruby’s.

         “And as long as Garnet’s around...” Ruby met Sapphire’s embrace with a kiss fused with a smile. The two of them melded once more, and Garnet stood before me.

         “...Ruby and Sapphire will be too,” she concluded.

         I couldn’t help but smile at their little performance. But more questions still lingered. I started picking up some of the trash off the coffee table.

         “You...I mean...those two seem quite the couple.”

         “I like to think so,” Garnet answered, bringing the trash can over.

         “Is that was fusion is, then? Love?” I asked.

         “For me...for us...” said Garnet, “yes. But it’s not always like that. Sometimes it’s friendship, or camaraderie, or family...” she trailed off.

         “Is it ever...bad?”

         “...Sometimes.”

         I loaded the bottles and carton into the trash, and helped her tie the bag up.

         “Can all of you fuse? Gems, I mean?”

         “I believe so. At least, here they can.” She wore a wry smile.

         “What about...where you came from?”

         Garnet looked to her palms, and traced the outlines of each gem with her thumbs. “No.”

         We just stood for a moment.

         “Well,” I began, “I’m glad you could make it here then.”

         “Me too,” she smiled.

         After we took the trash out, I started wiping up some the watery footprints Steven left, while Garnet sorted the laundry.

         I stopped drying for a moment, caught in thought.

         “What about...has...Pearl-”

         “Yes.”

         Garnet looked at me from across the room, but I felt like she was looking through me.

         “Many times we fuse for the strength it gives us. There are many battles we would have lost without it, and many memories we would not have.”

         I kept silent, wiping away a boy’s footprints.

         “You should talk to Pearl about her fusions. I can think of a few that would love to meet you.”

         This caught me a little off-guard, but it helped. I still had a burning question though. One I already knew the answer to.

         “But humans and gems,” I said.

         Garnet came over to me, and knelt down. “There was a man I knew who asked me the same question. And I’ll tell you the same thing I told him.”

         She put a hand on my shoulder.

         “I think you can do it.”

         “I don’t know what makes you say that.” But I still smiled a bit, despite myself.

         “Tell me why you’re helping here,” she said, indicating my cleaning. I stopped, and thought for a bit. I wouldn’t clean up this much in my own place. I mean, it’s water. It dries. That’s what it does, and you don’t even have to do anything. But...there I was.

         “I don’t want Pearl to get back and have to clean,” I said.

         “You’re already starting to understand each other,” Garnet said. “And you don’t need to be a magical giant woman for any of that.”

         That drew a real grin out of me. I tossed the rag into the hamper Garnet was holding, and stood up, stretching. I moved over to the couch, and thought about trying to make it back into Ocean Town tonight.

         “Hey...would you guys mind-” I got interrupted by a freshly laundered blanket hitting me. “Thanks!”

         “Amethyst should be back tonight, and Greg will be joining us for dinner,” Garnet informed me.

         A regular family meal...this should be fun.


End file.
